The Never Ending Fairy Tale
by Super Awesome Writer
Summary: This story follows the characters of many well known fairytales on their adventrues together. This book is spil into eight parts, the first part will be the first five chapters. Then part two, which will be titled "The Princess Games". I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT


**Author's Note: Here begins Part 1 of the Never Ending Fairy Tale. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Queen and the Mirror

"Long ago, in a faraway place,

There lived a queen that ruled the land,

From the crevices on her face,

To the depths of the seas of sand.

To this queen, was given a mirror,

A mirror with the most spectacular power,

To see the future and what was nearer,

She stashed it away at the top of her tower.

One day, she began to climb, and up she came,

To the top of the tower, where the mirror lay,

She screamed at her maid and said "Get out of my way."

She slammed the door, and stayed up there for the rest of the day."

The old man stopped and sat on the stool in the corner of the balcony. He was surrounded by five or six children, two or three were old, and the rest were young.

"And what happened then, Grandpa," one of the smaller children asked the old man in the stool.

The old man just laughed and said, "That is for tomorrow, my dear." He looked up at the sky, "The hour is far later than some would want you to be up, off to bed now."

The children all groaned and moaned, for they all loved their grandfather's storytelling skills, which were quite good in the genre of fairy tales. But the children knew they would not be able to get him to continue his story tonight. So they walked inside, followed by the old man, who closed the doors.

The children walked out of the room and down the hall talking to each other about what they think would happen in the next part of the story. "I love the way he always starts it with a poem, I wonder how he comes up with them all," one of the older children said.

The other children just laughed and smiled "You always say that."

The following night the children walked out onto the balcony again. The old man walked out onto the balcony with his stool and a picture he had drawn. He sat down at the corner that he always did and told the children, "Imagine that you are in a world of magical beings and magical humans. The queen I was talking about in the poem last night, she lives here." He pointed at a castle in the corner of the picture; it was made of black stone, and covered by darkness as if night never left.

"And now I will continue the story," and he began and the children couldn't remember when the children were just listening to their grandfather tell them a story, or if they were really there watching the events of the story unfold.

The queen had stood there for hours, staring at the mirror. Then, suddenly, she spoke, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Her lips closed and she stared at the motionless mirror for a second or two. Then the mirror began to shake, and rock, and move.

Suddenly, as if it had been hidden inside the mirror for many years, a face revealed itself. But this face was not made of skin and flesh. Rather, it was made of the glass of the mirror, as if the glass just melted around the face of a human. Then the lips began to move.

"There is one that is fairest,

You wish to know who,

I can tell you, as you wished,

But I can lie to you too.

The fairest of them all,

Is a maiden in a house, far away, where day has already turned to night,

Her house lay on the other side of your castle walls,

This maiden's name is Snow White."

Then the face stopped and stared at the queen, not moving, just sitting there, staring.

The queen spoke again, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Tell me how she looks, is she short or tall?"

The mirror began to move again, its lips began to tremble, and then it shacked. And out of the lips, another poem was said.

"You wish to know what she looks like,

This fair maiden Snow White,

I will tell you, she lives in a house owned by Mike,

And her hair is as black as night.

Her skin as white as snow,

Lips as red as blood,

Her face has a sort of beautiful glow,

And she is as fast as a rushing flood."

The queen pondered for a moment. Then suddenly, she turned and walked for the door. "I have a wonderful plan on how to destroy this Snow White. If this does not work and she does not come, we will come to her." And so the queen had set forth her plan immediately.

**AND NOW FOR A SNEEK PEAK AT CHAPTER 2 OF THE NEVERENDING FAIRYTALE:**

Chapter 2

Snow White

Snow White walked down the street and turned down the driveway. She walked the pathway along the side of road, which was used for the carriage. She was bundled up in her normal white dress, and she wore a blanket around her shoulders.

Her skin was white, her flowing black hair fluttered in the slit breeze that blew in the morning from the east. She passed the carriage, and thought about climbing into it and maybe heating up. But, she decided that would not be a good idea since the boy down the street had broken holes in both of the windows with a stone.

So, on she walked, speeding up to get out of this blistering cold. She walked up the steps to door and threw it open, walked in, and slammed it closed behind her. She pulled the blanket off her shoulders and set on her father's chair that sat in front of the fire place. She was glad the fire was going, she stood in front of it, letting the heat cover her body in warmth.


End file.
